The Dark Omnitrix
by HoboLover
Summary: What would Ben do if Ghostfreak had a Daughter, but she was a human? Along with the fact that she has an Omnitrix but instead of using it for good she uses it to get revenge against Ben for killing Ghostfreak and there is a twist, she's Ben's older sister
1. Character Preview

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, but I do own Mercy"Liz" and the Dark Omnitrix and any new aliens that haven't been shown or heard of in the tv show!_

_Character Preview_

_Name: Mercy  
Real Name: Liz  
Age: 12 Years old  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human  
Parents: Unknown but was raised by Ghostfreak  
Strengths: Other people's weaknesses/ Downfall  
Weaknesses: Unknown  
Hobbies: Unknown  
Description: Years ago before the Omnitrix was created and alien DNA was added, a mysterious pod crashed into a planet...a planet where there was only darkness and barely any light, this planet was called Anur Phaeto, which belonged to the Ectonurite kind. The pod slowly opened by itself as cries emitted from it, Ghostfreak looked inide to see a baby girl about six months old. Ghostfreak thought that it would be a good idea to raise this baby as his own and to teach her the ways of his kind. Years have passed as she grew and got along better with the other Ectonurites, but a nagging feeling was always in the back of her head but she just ignored it. Then that fateful day came as her father was captured in the omnitrix, this survirly ticked her off and went after the creator. It had taken her three years and she felt her father be killed twice, but one lucky day she caught up with Azerith and threatened him to make her another Omnitrix so that she could have revenge against her father's killer, Ben Tennison. After Azerith created the new Omnitrix with the same aliens as Ben, but there was a slight difference in them. With the Omnitix now in her hands, she set off for Earth to get her revenge!_

_A/N: The story will have her description in some chapters, so don't flip out on me if they are the same because I just warned you! So don't make me send her and a lot of rapid_ animals at you!!


	2. Chapter 1: GhostFreak's Warning!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Sadly Cartoon Network does! But I do own Mercy, the Dark Omnitrix and possibly and new aliens that weren't shown! Also come CoughallCough of the new aliens belong to Alteris_**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moon was high in the sky, the light kept the shadows at bay. A single rv parked in a parkin lot. The outside of the rv had dents, the paint was starting to peel off and such. This rv was named the rust bucket, but on the inside an event was happening. Snoring could be heard as a ten year old boy holding a teddy bear was shown. The watch on his left arm went off as the middle piece popped up and started to otate by itself, it soon stopped at an icon reassembling a ghost.

The ten year old boy started to toss and turn in his sleep. His once happy dream turned into a wasteland as the ghost icon appeared in his dreams. The time has come Benjamin! My daughter is coming to get you! The voice of GhostFreak said causing Ben to spring up in his bead with a gasp.

"Note to self, never eat Grandpa's food ever again!" Ben said wiping the sweat from his face.

He thought this his dream wasn't real and just accused it on the food!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the sametime of Ben's warning, footsteps could be heard as a figure was hooded and surrounded by gravestones of failed spaceships. The figure stopped at one particular spacecraft and opened the door, machinery was heard from below the door. The figure walked in and closed the door, it soon arrived at the place of a once brilliant ghost brought back to life. Only for it to die once more.

The figure wasn't alone as three more shadows appeared behind it. Turning around the three other figures kneeled down on one knee while bowing their heads. The hooded figures hands went towards it's face and pulled the hood down, revealing a girl no more that the age of fourteen. Her hair was brown but cut off because of the cloak along with purple highlights on her sides. Her red eyes seemed to glow under the light.

"Victor, mummy, Yenaldooshi...Do you know why I have brought you three back to life?" the girl questioned turning her back to them.

"No we do not mistress." Victor said not looking up.

"I brought you three back for the reasons that you are loyal to my father, and you know more about his killer than I do!" the girl said turning her head to the side.

"You mean Ben Tennyson!" Victor said now rising to his feet, the other two followed.

"Ben Tennyson shall pay for what he has done!" The girl angerly stated.

"What would you like us to do mistress?" Victor questioned.

"Here is what I wanted you to do!" The girl said giving the three there assignment, soon they left leaving the girl.

"Let the party begin!" The girl said as she started to laugh evily.

**_I think this is what a filler chapter is...I don't know..._**

**_I bet you were all surprised to see Victor, The mummy and the Wolf back from the void that Victor made! A.K.A. Oblivion!_**

**_Please read and review!_**


End file.
